


The game had an interesting journey, before and after that day

by vapoplushie



Category: Petscop (Web Series)
Genre: Belle and paul are siblings, Secrets - nothing but secrets and white lies, i’m sorry Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapoplushie/pseuds/vapoplushie
Summary: Sometimes all you can do is grin and try to prevent the inevitable. Set shortly before the events of the series.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The game had an interesting journey, before and after that day

**Author's Note:**

> Slight continuation of my last fic, but fine without context

“Hey, I’m in the car.”

“Hi there, uuuh...” For a second it was like Paul entirely forgot what he called Belle for. She wouldn’t be surprised. “Do you know anything about this game that we have?”

“What game?”

“PS1? ‘Ts called, Pe- Petscop?” Such a strange name demanded a stutter or two. 

Belle almost slammed the brakes. She knew her silence would be deafening.

“...No?” It took all the energy in the universe to conceal the warble in her voice.

He seemed unphased. “‘Kay, ‘cause it was up in the attic and...I was just wondering if you’ve ever seen it before. I, I certainly haven’t.” 

“What did you say it was?”

“Petscop?”

“Petscop...” She echoed. She wished her mind was as blank as she was letting on. “Yeah, I don’t know. Sounds like a fake word.”

“It’s not!” He was holding the damn thing in his hands. “It’s got a CD case and everything, I haven’t put it in yet, so I don’t even know if it works. I just wanted to get your input on this.” 

Don’t put it in. Don’t put it in. Don’t put it in. Don’t put it in. “That just, it just doesn’t make any sense, why would we have anything like that?”

“That’s the thing, it’s very...it’s very strange.” At this point his speech was slow and contemplative. 

This gave Belle time to think. “It just doesn’t sound real. Maybe mom got it on one of her flea market runs. It’s...you said it was PS1?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah, no, I’ve never seen it.” The etchings on the case were burned into her mind. 

“Well, I don’t blame you, I had to get pretty...deep in here, to find it.” Paul’s mind was gapingly empty after being deprived of answers.

Belle knew exactly why it was there. Jill started to become restless, and her playtimes climbed into triple digits. She wanted to find her son — He had to have left a sign, answers, anything. Jill meant Marvin, and Marvin meant a world of pain. Lina did what she did best and made the disks disappear. Within that game, the delicate memories of her children wandered through darkness. Miles away, the attic became their tomb. 

Paul was graverobbing.

With these muted thoughts fresh in her mind, all Belle could muster was a distant “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m gonna do some more investigating.”

Failure punched a hole in her skull, and fear was dripping down her neck. “I just, it’s so hard for me to believe. You found a weird game in our attic, and not a word from our mom to either of us?”

“It’s- I don’t know what to tell you, I’m just as confused as you are.”

“It can’t be a real game.” You can’t play it.

“Well, we’ll see. I’ll keep you updated.”

He was slipping away from her. She wanted to crush her phone in her hand just for limiting her ability to yank the game away from him. Completely, entirely, utterly helpless.

The slimiest sigh escaped from her.

“You ok? I’ll let you go.”

Don’t go. 

“Yeah, no, I...I don’t know.” She felt like crying. She felt like screaming. She felt like a lonely, fearful Lina. At this point, icy fear was leaking from her face. “Don’t...”

Don’t play that game. Her mom locked her jaw shut.

“...Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, alright. Thanks, Belle.”

“Mhm.”

“I’ll see ya.”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell i like exploring the relationship between these two? pain....... i love em, belle im so sorry


End file.
